


here and now

by Anna_Olev



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Friendship, Genderbending, Humor, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Olev/pseuds/Anna_Olev
Summary: Здесь и сейчас в Мияги у неё рядом то самое, что нужно, и даже больше.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 3





	here and now

**Author's Note:**

> Перенесено с https://ficbook.net/readfic/8769092, это мой же аккаунт, откуда я переезжаю сюда.  
> Сюжет умер, да здравствует сюжет. (Но мне было приятно и весело писать, надеюсь, это и вам передастся).  
> Передружила даже незнакомцев, потому что могу, они все такие солнышки, и мне мало того, что есть в каноне.  
> Помимо указанного в соответствующей графе, мельком упоминаются бокуро, матсухана, а также несколько одиноких второстепенников, о которых предупреждать смысла не вижу. (Интрига, да).

А у Хаджиме на улице праздник — такой, чертовски радостный, до разноцветных брызг серпантина. Вот только её не позвали — она слишком злая и страшная для миленьких девочек. И ей не обидно, только почти что скучно — именно поэтому она согласилась потратить своё время на не слишком желаемый видеозвонок. (Неправда, понимает Хаджиме, потому что привязалась к этим столичным засранкам, которые далеко и такие необходимые). На экране пробивается сквозь транспортные протоколы и обратно Токио — там Куроо, расплываясь довольной мордой, рассказывает, что они завели Кенме котёнка, с целью социализации. Как социализации поможет первый шаг в сторону превращения в слегка сумасшедшую — в хорошем смысле — леди с сорока кошками никого не волнует, пока можно халявно почесать чужую зверюшку за ушком. Будет, мол, с продавцами наконец разговаривать — надо же узнавать, в каком корме больше натурального.

— А в каком — сколько в тебе, — ухмыляется Куроо и очень гордится своей шуткой.

— Сама-то, небось, совсем не ГМОшная заноза, — хмыкает Хаджиме. — Приз года ото всех, кто за ЗОЖ.

— О нет, я самый настоящий мутант. Тофу на основе яда скорпиона и мягкости овечки.

Куроо смеётся и пускает в камеру дым — не курит ведь стабильно, но для таких случаев всегда держит при себе сигареты, а то вдруг пафоса понадобится срочно нагнать. Так решил бы совсем чужой человек, а вот Хаджиме её знает - это с ловкостью фокусника маскируемая ароматическая палочка.

— А где там Ойкава?

Отсутствие фонового пения, агрессивного комментирования аниме или бессовестных вмешательств в разговор, конечно, вызывает подозрения.

— Её одноклассницы утащили.

— И ты отдала? — удивляется Куроо.

— Ну я же не деспот.

— Укуси её за меня, когда вернётся.

— Это зачем ещё?

— А кошкам не нужно особых причин.

Куроо вот так, невзначай, и заставляет всех считать, что ей почему-то можно то, что другим не дозволено.

— О, — вспоминает Хаджиме. — Вы где котёнка взяли-то?

— Отбили у стаи разъярённых ворон. Прямо из-под носа, в смысле, клюва, выхватили.

— Он в порядке?!

Хаджиме не знает, почему резко запереживала — Куроо не дура, додумалась бы, если что, отвести к ветеринару. Не доверяет она просто этим птицам — они у Тоору в детстве увели любимую заколку. А аллегорически ещё и победу и мечту стащить планируют.

— Да шучу я, успокойся. В смысле, у первогодок Карасуно.

— Умеешь ты формулировать всё так, чтобы звучало героической историей, — вздыхает Хаджиме. — Вот балда. И зачем вы его у детей отняли?

— Хината держала его, как Симбу, и орала на всю улицу, какой милый, красивый и хороший, — прыскает Куроо. — Да и чего им котёнка в Мияги тащить, скрывая от тренера неизвестным способом.

— Окей, вопросов больше нет.

— Ивайзуми, они заставили нас назвать его Каркушей! Это было условием передачи.

— И вы согласились? — с недоверием уточняет Хаджиме.

— Конечно нет, но им об этом знать не обязательно, — заговорщицки подмигивает Куроо. — Главное, чтобы Кенма в этом завале сообщений «как он там?????» не спалилась.

— Уж в кого в кого, а в Кенму я верю.

— Я в себя не верю больше, честно сказать.

— Так.

— Хочу увидеть лица Дайчи и Сугавары, когда они узнают гордое имя нашей Социоблядушки, — признаётся Куроо. — Наверняка же было бы неподражаемо.

— Каркуша уже не кажется мне таким плохим вариантом, — Хаджиме остаётся только закатить глаза. — За что вы так с бедным животным?

— Котёнок мурлычет всем подряд и обижает этим Кенму. То есть котёнок не прав и заслуживает наказания. Но он же не кохай, чтобы заставить его убираться в зале.

— И поэтому ты обрекла его… на это?

— Ну, нам всем нравится, — Куроо пожимает плечами. — Тем более, он уже стабильно откликается только вот так, ничего не попишешь.

У них там в Токио всей компашкой какое-то непрекращающееся лёгкое безумие — и притом ведь умудряются играть на национальном уровне и резко превращаться в грозных соперниц, только ступив на площадку. Даже у Куроо с Бокуто, величайших подруг всех времён, такое противостояние, что летят искры. А в Мияги одно сплошное противоречие и необходимость пробиваться сквозь стены и асфальт. И Шираторизаву, конечно, в качестве финального босса, но о грустном Хаджиме сейчас совсем не хочется — они в следующий раз обязательно справятся, не может же вселенская несправедливость повторяться снова и снова.

— Ты о чём там задумалась? — интересуется Куроо.

— Да весело у вас там просто. Даже завидно.

— Так не жди, когда веселье придёт к тебе, и действуй.

— Не грустно мне, — отмахивается Хаджиме, потому что им и с Ойкавой слишком много мыслей о преградах на пути. — Просто меньше у нас понтовых местечек. Кафе с совами, как ты рассказывала, поблизости, например, не оказалось.

— Бокуто уже второй раз меня туда утащила и в таком диком восторге, что я боюсь её, — кивает Куроо. — Но у вас вроде лисички есть.

— Неплохо, мы не были. И, надеюсь, ты не выискивала это специально для нас.

— Я могла бы помочь тебе с культурной программой, но нет, это всё ещё Карасуно. Дайчи еле вытащила Хинату из бесконечного водоворота селфи, насколько я знаю.

— Вот им заняться нечем.

— Вам же легче, если такая опасная команда будет кататься по зоопаркам вместо тренировок.

— Какая ты двуличная, Куроо.

— Я просто сторонний наблюдатель, — изображает она возмущение. — Доберётесь до национальных — начну мыслить иначе.

— Это не делает ситуацию лучше, ты в курсе? — усмехается Хаджиме.

— Ну ты же всё равно меня любишь.

— Люблю я Ойкаву, а тебя, Куроо, ценю как редкостный по хитрожопости музейный экспонат.

— О, это так мило, — тянет та. — Кстати, у вас с ней, несмотря на текущее кидалово, всё хорошо?

— Она балда, но да, всё хорошо. И успокойся ты обвинять её в предательстве, мне самой вечеринка с мягкими тапками и маникюрчиком даром не сдалась, пусть бы и позвали хоть десять раз.

— На твоём месте я бы пришла и перемазала их всех в чёрный цвет, — советует, хоть и поздно уже, Куроо.

— Я не такое зло, как ты, извини уж.

— Я не зло, я кошечка, — и вся она возмущение.

— Ага, такая, которая разбудит воплями и ударами по носу в пять утра, потому что захотелось внезапно лакомство из Бельгии, а, нет, простите, лучше с Доминиканы.

— Таких больше всего и ценят, в этом секрет, — отмечает Куроо. — Вот ты мне, кстати, напомнила — сейчас бы итальянских чипсов. Если не против, ретируюсь и отправлюсь откапывать.

— Не смею задерживать, — соглашается Хаджиме. — Передавай приветы Кенме, Социоблядушке и всем-всем.

И действительно, просто произносить это — уже смешно так, что тяжело сдержаться.

— А ты про кусь Ойкаве не забудь! — Куроо машет рукой в камеру и отключается.

Телефон, на который Хаджиме не обращала внимания, взрывается от уведомлений, бьющихся по ту сторону экрана — и среди «Ойкава Тоору опубликовала новую историю, спешите посмотреть» прорывается такое простое и в сердечный директ:

 **Дуракава** : надеюсь ты там не хмуришься с того что я тебя так нагло бросила и не будешь обижаться на меня  
**Дуракава** : я ужасно давно с тобой не обнималась уже так скучаю по твоим ручкам (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡

Они, на секундочку, не виделись всего лишь со вчерашнего вечера.

 **Вы** : не будешь сю-сю разводить — не обижусь

***

— Ох, Ива-чан, они все такие скучные, зря я согласилась провести с ними столько времени.

Тоору валится на диван (и частично на Хаджиме — обнимашки ей целительные скорее, конечно же) без сил, будто бы отыграла сложный матч, а не побывала на пижамной вечеринке.

— А твои посты судят об обратном.

У неё в волосах назойливые блёстки стайками — и остаются на руках и всём-всём. В глазах они поселились стабильно и без помощи сторонних средств — становится умеют устрашающими взрывами звёзд и волшебной пылью фей, как уж пойдёт.

— Визуально я к ним претензий и не имею, — оправдывается Тоору. — Вот ещё браслетик смотри какой дали.

Она тыкает им Хаджиме прямо в лицо — наивное переплетение пёстрых ниточек и подвеска посеребрённым сердечком. На ком угодно было бы нелепо — на ком угодно, кроме Тоору.

— Это ведь будет не слишком плохим поступком, если я его выкину?

— А сейчас неожиданно было. Зачем тебе выбрасывать его? Фигня, конечно, но вроде миленько.

— Так ты разве не ревнуешь? — удивляется Тоору и получает в ответ тот самый кусь, переданный через километры. — Ай, за что!

— Это от Куроо, — усмехается Хаджиме. — Ну и за что, что такой тупой меня считаешь. Сердечко — не клятва вечной любви, а просто, блин, стилизованный внутренний орган.

— А ты романтичная.

Говорит саркастично, а смотрит с такой нежностью, что даже страшно — чем ты вообще заслужила этот взгляд. Так недолго и забыть, что Тоору совсем не белая, пушистая и хрупкая ромашка, а самая настоящая хюльдра, разве что без хвоста.

— Чем тебе всё-таки одноклассницы не угодили? — интересуется Хаджиме.

— Да косметика с бантиками сплошные в голове, — будто бы с обидой дуется Тоору. — «Ой, Ойкава, а ты каким шампунем пользуешься, а какая маска для лица самая лучшая?» Волейбольный мяч с ускорения в нос, тьфу.

— Ну и сказала бы правду. Может, поумерили бы свою зависть по поводу заглядывающихся на тебя парней, поняв, что не заморачиваешься.

— Ты их просто плохо знаешь. Решили бы, что в моде естественная красота.

— Тогда прямым текстом — мол, все потенциальные воздыхатели ваши, мне не нужно и даром.

— Так поцелуй меня перед ними, — предлагает Тоору. — Вот таким прямым текстом, может, поймут.

— Классная идея, — хмыкает Хаджиме. — Делать этого мы, конечно, не будем.

Её чувство не такое, чтобы хотелось кричать на перекрёстках и делиться радостью с кем попало. Нет, не скрывает и не стесняется вовсе, но оно долгое и личное, не для всех подряд. Достаточно толпы из волейбольных клубов, стоящей в очереди на присутствие на их свадьбе, которой нет (да вроде и не будет) в планах. Хотя посмотреть на это было бы интересно — со стороны, так и не появившимися главными действующими лицами. Особенно на Куроо — отличную тамаду с увлекательными конкурсами по призыву дьявола.

— Пф, — Тоору кривится. — Матсукава и Ханамаки уже знают, а страшнее этого ничего случиться не может.

— Они хотя бы проверенные волейболом люди, а не ноунеймы из клуба шитья мягких игрушек.

— А ещё больные на голову, которые решили ради эксперимента взять с нас пример, ага.

Матсукава так и сказала — что ей стало любопытно побыстрее попытаться найти свою лучшую девочку, а начинать поиски надо с очевидного. Вот только с ними это и могло прокатить — у Хаджиме с Тоору хотя бы была долгая история с осознанием и непониманием, как оно всё работает. И не без ошибок, тех самых, которые лучшие и дорогие, и вспоминать их вечерами уютно. Максимально обаятельно улыбаясь, принести на первую встречу, официально названную свиданием, кактус, потому что «Ива-чан, он похож на тебя, но вы всё равно заслуживаете любви», к примеру, было отличным решением. Кактус, кстати, в целости и сохранности.

— Ты там косичку из ничего сотворить пытаешься? — интересуется Хаджиме, почувствовав, как кое-кто, заскучав в тишине, начинает теребить её волосы.

— Вот зачем ты отстригла их? — возмущается Тоору. — Я всё ещё не могу этого простить.

Ойкаву расчёсывать иногда весело, и волосы у неё особенно мягкие всё-таки, а вот саму себя — да чёрта с два столько времени и даже денег тратить, когда можно сделать удобно и практично. В таких масштабах, правда, не планировалось изначально — у Хаджиме сейчас стрижка под мальчика, потому что парикмахер увлёкся, услышав по радио любимую песню. Зато почти вся команда завидует её отсутствию необходимости в так и норовящих развалиться и испортить во время игры обзор причёсок.

— Потому что мне идёт, и ты просто завидуешь этому.

— Смотри, — хмурится Тоору, — как бы я налысо не побрилась. Некуда тебе станет зарываться своей смущённой мордашкой и вдыхать какие-то тайные запасы наркотических веществ, находящихся у меня на голове. Прям как Эдвард в «Сумерках».

Ну выработалась у Хаджиме такая привычка, верно, что греха таить. Только вот нравится это не ей одной — Ойкавой надо порой восхищаться, она вниманием заряжается быстрее, чем самым любимым печеньем. А обсуждать «Сумерки», между прочим, вообще неприлично, и такое сравнение стоило бы воспринять как личное оскорбление.

— Ну так тебя не зря спрашивают про шампунь.

— А вот тебе вовсе не шампунь нужен, извращенка, — Тоору показывает язык. — Подкрасться, сгрести в охапку и загадочно бормотать.

Какая-то уж слишком откровенная клевета получается — специалистом по тому, чтобы неожиданно подкрадываться, значится именно Тоору. (И случайно сбивать при этом наушники, надетые в попытках сосредоточиться на делах — так новых не наберёшься).

— Некоторые, кажется, по ручкам скучали.

— Кто-то говорил, будто меня не устраивает, что делает моя занудная извращенка?

Тоору наклоняется совсем близко и смотрит прямо в глаза.

— Ну и что ты заладила меня так называть?

— Простите, Ивайзуми-сан.

— Хватит выёбываться, Тоору, сил моих уже нет, — не всё же Хаджиме обходиться без драматизма.

— О, — отзывается та удивлённо. — Кажется, кому-то срочно нужна прививка доброты. Сколько без меня агрессии копишь, а ведь тебе это вредно.

— Да всё было мирно и спокойно без тебя, в блаженном одиночестве.

Потому что это блаженное одиночество разбавили разговор с Куроо, выполнение самого нежеланного из домашних заданий, обучение соседских детей подаче, попытки пройти очередную тупую игру, методом рандома выбранную для скачивания, и поиск максимально идиотского подарка для Тоору на годовщину их отношений. Но уточнять такие подробности совершенно не обязательно.

— Так именно это, Хаджиме, тебя и бесит больше всего.

Тоору страшный человек, и скрывать от неё что-либо бессмысленно — или раскроет сама до подробностей, или придумает категорически ужасную версию происходящего. Что до последнего, сценарии сериалов часто оказываются куда более скучными, чем её предположения. А вот про общение с одноклассницами пусть продолжает считать так, как считает. Хаджиме не хочет, чтобы её беспричинный страх казаться неинтересной на их фоне раскроют. И ведь не было этой блажи, пока они были «просто друзьями», что с ней теперь не так вообще.

— Ну окей, гони тогда свой фирменный успокаивающий чай, что ли.

Чай, на самом деле, Хаджиме не слишком любит. Но вот Тоору, когда она его заваривает, не хватает только традиционного кимоно, чтобы превратиться в сошедшую со страниц древней мистической истории. Она вообще словно бы не отсюда и слишком хороша во всём — кроме характера, разумеется.

— Ух ты, какая наглая эксплуатация, — возмущается Тоору, которая очень хорошо устроилась на чужих коленях, и пытается поцелуем отвлечь от призывов к деятельности.

— Сказала ты, использующая меня в данный момент как сидение.

— Я не тяжёлая, и вообще… — не найдя хорошего аргумента, она спускается губами к шее.

— А как же за прививка доброты тогда? — и Хаджиме очень сложно продолжать строить скептичное выражение лица.

— Так чем я по-твоему занимаюсь? — интересуется Тоору, умудряясь выглядеть одновременно наивно и коварно.

— Ага, вот оно как теперь называется.

— Ты правда так хочешь чай? Ради жизненной необходимости мне, конечно, не сложно.

Тоору самая ужасная на свете со своей любовью к издевательствам. Хаджиме обменивается тяжёлыми взглядами со странным существом на её футболке — кажется, это даже не инопланетянин, а что-то ещё похуже.

— Ива-чан, ау. Что-то не так?

— Нахуй чай, — Хаджиме признаёт поражение. — Я поняла уже, что тебе лень перемещаться и ты хочешь так и провести остаток вечера.

Ей, кстати, тоже лень, если так подумать — даже убирать руки с талии Тоору. Та ухмыляется:

— Вот и хорошо.

***

— Ты хочешь сделать что?! — потрясённо восклицает Хаджиме, встречаясь с уверенным и довольным взглядом Тоору.

— Почему тебе это кажется таким странным? — хмурится она. — Мы же из одной префектуры, часто играем матчи, и вообще их вице-капитан классная.

Тоору живёт в каком-то своём мире, и ей резко пришло в голову, что она хочет в неформальной обстановке познакомиться с третьегодками из Карасуно. И Хаджиме понятно, что это не со зла и не ради издёвки, а вот не решат ли они, что над ними хочет поглумиться капитан победившей команды (хоть и также не прошедшей отборочные), — вопрос.

— Они разве не считают тебя зазнавшейся засранкой, которая вся такая «мы раздавим ваше сопротивление и будем танцевать на могилах соперников»? — и это, в принципе, недалеко от истины, если смотреть со стороны.

— Ну я же только на площадке себя так веду, — оправдывается Тоору. — Их Хината вообще постоянно орёт что-то угрожающее на языке орков, а та очкастая дылда всё время шепчет саркастичные замечания. Да одни улыбки Тобио-чан чего стоят, ими можно всех распугать!

— Это всё первогодки, Дуракава, — вздыхает Хаджиме. — А ты у нас капитан и лицо команды.

— А ты ас и вице-капитан, и я отдала полномочия быть такой вечно серьёзной тебе.

— Короче говоря, ты заставишь Дайчи и Сугавару погулять с тобой во что бы то ни стало, и тебе нужна я для ровного счёта. Хорошо хоть додумалась не травмировать психику Асахи — уж не знаю, чем она этого удостоилась.

— Ты всегда меня понимаешь! — улыбается Тоору и лезет обниматься — подлиза чистой воды, вот только эффективно до жути выходит. — А их ас просто только выглядит такой грозной, а внутри полная противоположность — я случайно подслушала их разговор.

— И что, планируешь подкараулить их возле школы?

— В каком веке мы живём по-твоему? Куроо помогла мне добыть их номера, и всё уже готово!

Тоору с гордостью протягивает Хаджиме телефон, предварительно открыв нужную переписку.

 **Вы** : на связи Ойкава Тоору. это, наверное, внезапно, но вы с капитаном не хотите встретиться с нами и пообщаться? обсудить стратегию против возможного общего врага (шираторизава фу) там, все дела  
**Сугавара** : Привет… И правда очень неожиданно.  
**Вы** : как хороший сюрприз или как плохой  
**Сугавара** : Пока не решила, но точно интригующий. Вам правда просто захотелось наладить контакт?  
**Вы** : просто я общительная  
**Вы** : а вы к тому же интересные  
**Сугавара** : …Это сейчас мне сама Ойкава Тоору комплимент сделала?  
**Вы** : я никогда не считала всех окружающих мусором  
**Сугавара** : Я такого и не говорила.  
**Вы** : вот и отлично!  
**Вы** : так что, сможете отвлечься от своих детей ненадолго?  
**Сугавара** : Ты классно выражаешь мысли.  
**Сугавара** : Не знаю, как Дайчи, но я не против.  
**Вы** : Дайчи тоже не против  
**Сугавара** : Откуда ты… Стоп, мне кажется, я сейчас слышу её смех. Очень сильно слышу.  
**Вы** : (^_<)〜☆  
**Вы** : думаю, тебе тоже будет интересно узнать, что котёнка, которого забрала Куроо, зовут Социоблядушка  
**Сугавара** : Ч Т О  
**Сугавара** : Окей, ты мне уже нравишься.  
**Вы** : тяжело жить с моим обаянием…  
**Сугавара** : …Или не очень.  
**Сугавара** : Так или иначе, что насчёт пятницы, возле нашей школы? Время позже скину. Можете даже на зал посмотреть, если интересно.  
**Вы** : ууу, на своей территории, значит  
**Вы** : но да, я согласна  
**Вы** : я и Ива-чан очень рады!  
**Сугавара** : Надеюсь, я не зря тебе верю.  
**Вы** : мы хорошие (￢_￢;)

— Мне кажется, в последнее утверждение она не поверила, — констатирует Хаджиме. — И вообще ужасно. Могла бы быть менее… Менее собой.

— А то не ты мне очень часто повторяешь, что я самая лучшая и меняться мне запрещено, — щурится Тоору.

— Это для меня, мои вкусы испорчены.

Хаджиме вздыхает — вот опять её втянули в фирменные перепалки, вызывающие у окружающих сомнения в адекватности вроде как сильной и опасной команды Сейджо. Впрочем, без этого их общение представить тоже невозможно. Ойкава, Ойкава никогда не меняется…

— Мои тогда вообще гнилые, злая зануда. И ведь всё равно не обманешь — ты без меня не можешь.

— Я и не пытаюсь тебя обмануть, — Хаджиме пожимает плечами. — Просто объясняю, что не все люди массово страдают ойкавофилией.

— По количеству фанатов не скажешь, что заражённых мало.

— Они просто не пытались общаться с тобой дольше десяти минут, а тем более уж лет.

— Ива-чан, да ты просто жадная и, будь это законно, заперла бы меня и никуда не выпускала! — возмущается Тоору. — Вот тебе почему настолько «Дневник будущего» не понравился — потому что у вас с Юно слишком много общего.

Хаджиме угрожающе смотрит на неё и делает предупреждающий выстрел огромным плюшевым котом, присланным Куроо в качестве подарка.

— Нет, просто в аниме я разбираюсь не настолько ужасно, как в выборе девушки.

— Ты меня не выбирала, — поправляет Тоору. — Меня послала тебе судьба.

Кое-что в их отношениях всё-таки стало удобнее: чтобы обозначить готовность раздражающего режима к отключению, она может, вместо организации нелепой тишины, просто обнять Хаджиме и пробубнить что-то про её теплоту.

— Лучше и не скажешь.

***

Хаджиме, озираясь по сторонам, стоит на пороге спортивного зала. Удивительно, какие же небольшие у волейбольного клуба Карасуно владения. Впрочем, значения это не имеет, пока исход решают приложенный труд, слаженность и упорство. Она встречается с удивлённым взглядом Кагеямы, направляющейся к ним.

— Ойкава-сан, — окликает она настороженно. — И Ивайзуми-сан. Что вы здесь делаете?

Тоору заговорщицки подмигивает ей и сообщает:

— Приветик, Тобио-чан! Пришли вот за вашими семпаями.

— В каком смысле? — хмурится та.

— Завлечём их куда-нибудь под предлогом угощения, а потом выпытаем все секреты команды, конечно же.

Хаджиме тяжело вздыхает:

— Не умеешь шутить — так и не пытайся.

— Знаете, а я рада, что вы пришли, — начинает Кагеяма, посерьёзнев. — Я не могла сказать это раньше, когда была слишком расстроена из-за поражения. Вы действительно сильные соперники, которые выставляют для нас высокую планку. Мы будем тренироваться и в следующий раз обяз…

Даже Тоору стирает с лица насмешливое выражение, внимательно слушая её речь. Вот только договорить Кагеяме не удаётся. От подсобки, через весь зал, проносится рыжая молния и тормозит возле них.

— Великая королева! — констатирует запыхавшаяся Хината. — Не скидывайте нас со сче…

— Хината, дура! — срывается Кагеяма. — Именно это я и пыталась им сказать, пока ты всё не испортила!

— Они и мои соперники тоже! — возмущается та.

— Но разговаривать на человеческом языке я умею куда лучше тебя! И перебивать, кстати, в любом случае невежливо.

Внезапно Кагеяма осознаёт, что они не одни, и смущённо опускает взгляд.

— Вы всё поняли, Ойкава-сан, — тихо говорит она и поворачивается, чтобы уйти.

Однако на её пути оказывается препятствие в виде старших сокомандниц.

— Хината, Кагеяма, что вы тут устроили? — мрачно интересуется Дайчи.

— Надеюсь, наши первогодки не успели наболтать ничего лишнего, — с извиняющейся улыбкой добавляет Сугавара.

— Так вы правда их ждали? — недоверчиво спрашивает Кагеяма.

— Будьте с ними осторожны! — предупреждает Хината.

Как серьёзно эти двое относятся ко всему, даже страшно — если думать о них, как о соперниках. Но почему-то Хаджиме сложно сдержать смех — вроде младше совсем немного, а ведут себя совсем как дети.

— Мы решили не выносить вражду за пределы волейбольной площадки, — объясняет Сугавара.

— И это была моя идея! — вставляет Тоору, которой уже надоело исполнять роль слушателя. — Бери пример со своих семпаев, Тобио-чан.

Кагеяма хмыкает.

— Ты, кажется, хотела потренироваться в приёмах, Хината? — поворачивается она к напарнице.

— О, точно! — кивает та. — В следующий раз подачи в прыжке меня не напугают!

— Сначала научись принимать не лицом, — кривится Кагеяма.

— А у вас прямо атмосфера дружбы и взаимного уважения так и царит, я посмотрю, — отмечает Тоору.

Хаджиме, из уважения к своей команде, решает не напоминать сейчас обо всех склоках и сварах, происходящих на их собственных тренировках. Тем более она прекрасно знает, что ничего хорошего из всеобщей наигранной вежливости не выйдет — только в живых и искренних отношениях из группы малознакомых девушек, со своими особенностями, интересами и скелетами рождается семья, способная вместе побеждать. Главное помнить, что на площадке они все одно целое, и задача у них общая — тогда в каждой будет и сила всех остальных.

— Мы работаем над этим, — решает не отрицать Дайчи. — Они делают успехи в принятии друг друга, уж поверьте.

— Мне давно было интересно, как они научились настолько доверять друг другу за короткий срок, — отмечает Хаджиме.

— Нам самим немного страшно, — смеётся Дайчи.

— Думаю, стоит бежать, — осторожно отмечает Сугавара, оглядываясь через плечо. — Пока тут не появилась тяжёлая артиллерия в лице второгодок, знаете.

На лице Тоору мелькает еле видимая тень, и Хаджиме прекрасно читает её значение — расстроилась, что лишают возможности побесить таких смешных и легко раздражаемых. (Не выносить вражду за пределы волейбольной площадки? Так весь мир ведь волейбол, вы не в курсе, что ли?).

— Тогда сами потом передадите им от меня сердечные приветствия.

Вечер красит небо мягким сиянием, и под него удивительно хорошо вот так — просто гулять, никуда не направляясь и плутая по маленьким улицам, от тени к тени. Даже слова звучат легче в этом тёплом воздухе — и между ними исчезают натянутость и неловкость. В конце концов, слишком много общего, чтобы не найти тему, чтобы не понимать с полуслова. Хаджиме в рассказах о Карасуно узнаёт собственную команду, но не может решить для себя — хорошо ли, что они сами не начинали практически дилетантами, пропустили такой этап, когда всё нелепо и валится из рук, и склеивается заново — потому что хочется, потому что не лень трудиться. Когда трибуны восхищаются в потрясении от ярких талантов, вдруг вышедших на свет.

Сугавара тихо расспрашивает Тоору о чём-то, как «между нами, связующими», и выглядит она немного печальной — конечно, ей хочется чаще оказываться на площадке, и иногда от мыслей, что на твоё место вдруг начнёт претендовать кто-то гениальный, бывает страшно — и одновременно гордишься и радуешься за свою команду. И не прекращаешь работать над собой — не расслабляться, а то в один прекрасный момент можешь понадобиться именно ты, именно твоя сила. А Дайчи жалуется на то, как сложно быть чуть ли не единственной адекватной в команде — Хаджиме кивает ей с улыбкой и в шутку рассказывает, какие у неё все девочки тоже кошмарные и несносные — и самые лучшие, конечно же.

— В нашем случае, правда, какая капитан — такая и команда, — хмыкает она.

И тут же чувствует вес на плечах.

— Ива-чан, что за клевету ты тут про меня распускаешь? — ворчит Тоору.

— Вы сами нас бросили, чтобы обсудить свои тайные техники, — отвечает та.

— Так я все гэндзюцу нашего клана и выдам, — ухмыляется Сугавара.

— Только не Наруто, — вздыхает Дайчи.

— Ты что-то имеешь против Наруто?

Тоору хмурится, хотя на деле не являлась никогда большой фанаткой приключений ниндзя. Отсутствие особой увлечённости, правда, не помешало Матсукаве и Ханамаки вручить ей на день рождения огромную дакимакуру с Цунаде. (И не пожалели ведь денег). В тот день тренер очень странно смотрела на Тоору, выходящую из раздевалки с нежданной спутницей.

— Во время тренировочного лагеря Хинате и Нишиное взбрело в голову носиться по коридорам, выкрикивая цитаты из Наруто, — объясняет Сугавара. — А ещё все это было поздним вечером. И Да…

— Давай не будем об этом, Суга, — закатывает Дайчи глаза. — Молодёжь…

— Ну вот, не узнаем конец этой потрясающей истории, — вздыхает Тоору.

— Я им сейчас расскажу, как ты по ночам общалась с пришельцем, а потом он оказался сумасшедшей старушкой из соседней квартиры, — предупреждает Хаджиме.

— Ками-сама, сколько ей лет тогда было? — спрашивает со смехом Сугавара.

Хаджиме уже открывает рот, когда её прерывает Тоору:

— Пойдёмте лучше искать момонг. Как раз вечер, а тут, говорят, живут несколько неподалёку.

Белки оказываются неуловимыми и раз за разом ускользают от них в ветвях деревьев. Дайчи, после череды неудач, показывает собственную фотографию парящей летяги, полученной после нескольких часов в засаде. (Да, однажды после тяжёлой игры она снимала стресс, сидя в кустах и фотографируя животных, нет, она не считает это странным занятием). Тоору глядит почти завистливо и ещё больше загорается желанием найти всё-таки хоть одну — и надежду на это уничтожает так не вовремя зазвонивший телефон — на всю улицу, распугав явно не только белок.

— Куроо, ты зачем мне поиски момонг гробишь? — сердится она. — Нет, поставить телефон на беззвучный было слишком просто! Да ты могла ментальными волнами понять, что беспокоить меня нельзя. Знаешь, а тут со мной Дайчи и Сугавара. И да, они уже знают, как зовут котёнка. Восхищены вашей креативностью. Так тебе и надо, Куроо! Ладно, я передам, чтобы они пока не рассказывали детям. Да, Ива-чан нормально. Ты мило и редко смущаешься, но можно побыстрее сказать, чего надо? Нет, я сейчас не буду у неё спрашивать, как лучше организовать идеальный первый поцелуй, и почему ты вообще решила, что из нас двоих это была именно она? Хорошо, ок, ты права, это была она. И я не дам ей поделиться этой информацией. Для Бокуто ты и так лучшая. Совет да любовь вам, ага. Куроо, не заставляй троих человек ждать меня. Да, ты правильно слышишь, эти три засранки очень сильно ржут. Конечно над тобой, надо мной то что. Пока уже.

Тоору, изображая смертельную усталость, валится на Хаджиме.

— Можно мы не будем всё это комментировать?

— Так и быть, — соглашается Сугавара. — Лучше про песню на звонке…

— Ты знаешь Muse? — восклицают они уже хором.

— О да, она знает, — также синхронно кивают Хаджиме с Дайчи.

— Скажи, Origin of Symmetry — альбом на все времена? — воодушевлённо интересуется Тоору.

— Он хорош, — смущённо отвечает Сугавара. — Но мне последние больше по вкусу…

— Что?!

— Пожалуйста, не убивай её, — предупреждает Хаджиме. — Помни, не хочешь быть Дуракавой — не суди людей по музыкальному вкусу. И у них и правда все альбомы хороши, просто по-своему. Ты сама эту идею на всех форумах отстаиваешь.

— Да ты вообще в возвращение MCR не веришь, Ива-чан!

— А это тут к чему? — удивлённо хлопает глазами Дайчи.

— _Da-a-a-a-ark shines bringing me do-o-o-own_ , — вдруг запевает Тоору в полный голос. — _Making my heart feel sore because it's good…_

— Балда, люди из окрестных домов сейчас полицию вызовут!

— Так заткни её, — хитро улыбается Сугавара. — Ты же знаток поцелуев.

— Суга?

— А ты выглядела такой милой и хорошей девочкой со стороны, — фыркает Хаджиме.

— _Hold your hands up to your eyes again…_

Среди всего этого безумия на Хаджиме с первым ветром наступающей ночи неожиданно налетает философский порыв и приносит кое-что важное. Ей и правда не нужны яркие огни больших городов — по крайней мере сиюминутно, когда-нибудь можно и завоевать, так, в качестве принятого вызова. Токио где-то далеко, а здесь и сейчас в Мияги у неё рядом то самое, что нужно, и даже больше — Тоору, команда, белки-летяги, тренировки и (когда они успели перейти на другие группы?) не слишком приличные песни прямо в ухо.


End file.
